rageofbahamutfandomcom-20200216-history
Castle Crushers: Big Bang
Event Period(ET): 04:00 AM Aug. 11th, 2013 - 11:00 PM Aug. 16th, 2013 Fighting Period(ET): 10:00 PM Aug. 11th, 2013 - 10:00 PM Aug. 16th, 2013 Differences from Last Time *New, higher title to strive for! *The top reward is a new Legend exchange ticket. Take your pick from Legendary Muse, Belial or Sariel *New feature to sacrifice souls for rewards that will benefit you in battle! *Charge has been added! Fully recover your AP every 10 minutes! How To Play In Castle Crushers, you aim to smash your way through your rival order's knights and destroy their castle, all the while picking up titles to show off your strength. March ::To deal damage to your rival's castle, you first need to march to the other side. However, if you leave your side your castle's defenses will weaken. That's where strategy is vital! Knock Out Opponents! ::Attack enemy knights until their HP reaches 0, knocking them out. Then you can deal more damage to their castle! Attack the Castle for Massive Damage! ::When all your rival's order's knights are either knocked out or in your area, you can attack their castle directly, dealing a huge amount of damage at once! Attack Chain/Battle Cry ::Power up using attack chains and battle cry! This is where cooperation is the key! Cast Spells! ::Each order member has a spell which can lead your order to victory when used effectively! ::Spells: Boost to Crusher Points! or Boost to ATK/DEF! For further details on how this event works, see our Castle Crushers events page. Schedule ;New Entry System *Castle Crushers lasts five days, from 04:00 AM Aug. 11th to 11:00 PM Aug. 16th (ET). Each day is counted from 10 PM (ET). *Each order must set their own match schedules beforehand, for each day of the event. Otherwise, your order will be unable to participate in a match. Only order leaders and vice-leaders can do so. *Entry settings can be changed up to two hours before matches start. (i.e. To join or cancel a match that starts at 3 PM, you must do so before 1 PM.) *You can't fight in two matches in a row. (i.e. If you join a 1 PM match, you can't join the 2 PM match.) *You can start setting your match entry times from 4 AM Aug. 11th, 2013 (ET). Caution ;Ad Hoc Orders *Ad hoc orders can be joined starting at 04:00 AM Aug. 11th, 2013 (ET). *Only users with registered devices who aren't already members of regular orders can join ad hoc ones. (no user LVL minimum) *Ad hoc orders can't choose specific match times. *When you go to the main event screen after the time above, three predetermined match schedules will appear. Select one, and you'll be placed in an ad hoc order with users who have selected the same schedule. *Ad hoc orders can have up to 25 members and do not have order leaders, vice-leaders, or support leaders. Order Restrictions The following actions won't be possible from 04:00 AM Jul. 12th, 2013 to 11:00 PM Jul. 17th, 2013 (ET). *Regular Orders ::Joining ::Leaving ::Disbanding ::Kicking a member out ::Assigning a new order leader ::Nominating yourself to be the new order leader *Ad Hoc Orders ::Assigning an order leader/vice-leader ::Assigning positions to members ::Leaving ::Disbanding ::Kicking a member out Rewards | | | |} 'NEW' Event Cards Get more crusher points! | | | | |} sku=03